Sepenggal Kisah Awal
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Pra kisah Akashi sebagai asisten dosen di kelas pertamanya. ・ [KiyoAka]


**Kami-sama no Iu Toori** (c) Muneyuki Kaneshiro  & Akeji Fujimura

 **Warning** : College!AU. OOC. Picis. Plot seenaknya.

* * *

 **Sepenggal Kisah Awal**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Deg-degan...**_

Itu hal yang jelas dirasakan saat kakinya menyambangi gedung putih bertingkat delapan (sementara ini, lift sedang membawanya untuk menginjak lantai teratas).

Kemeja yang dikenakannya dikancing sesak sampai mencekik leher. Tidak berhias dasi efek himbauan untuk berpakaian sesantai mungkin walau tidak melanggar norma kesopanan. Maka bukan jas, lengan dan pundaknya hanya dilampiri _cardigan_ tipis berwarna gelap.

Sebentar-sebentar menguap. Matanya sedikit gatal, mungkin karena semalam sibuk menghapal materi utama—itupun belum semua selesai. Beberapa urusan lain seperti mempercantik _power point_ presentasi maupun menghapal nama-nama murid kelas barunya akhirnya berakhir luput.

 _ **Gugup...**_

Tentu saja. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai asisten dosen di kampus alumni. Semenjak lulus jurusan informatika di tahun yang sama, dia memang ingin mencoba menjadi seorang pengajar. Sebuah cita-cita mulia ketika berhasil menyelesaikan novel _Up the Down Staircase_ karya Bel kaufman. Bahkan film berjudul sama berdurasi 124 menit itu tidak mengubah _headcanon_ -nya untuk menghentikan niat bicara di depan kumpulan mahasiswa tingkat satu.

(Kini lift sudah berhenti dan bukaannya bergeser, menampilkan lorong panjang).

Menjejak puluhan langkah hingga mendapati sebuah pintu tertutup, mulutnya melebar hingga membentuk senyum canggung. Usahanya maksimal sampai-sampai ada peluh entah dari mana membelai rahang hingga menyentuh tulang leher.

 _ **Sialan...**_

Umpatan yang lolos begitu saja begitu memasuki kelas dan menemukan isinya dalam keadaan kosong. Menyadari indeks jarum jam di tangan kiri tidak singkron dengan agenda, sekiranya lebih cepat satu jam sepuluh menit.

Namun hatinya segera meringsek gembira mendapati satu objek tengah sibuk bersandar malas sambil bermesraan dengan bacaan di tangan. Mengumpulkan keberanian, mulutnya menghirup udara—menyapa,

"Kau dari kelas sebelumnya? Atau akan mengikuti kelas berikutnya? Namaku Akashi Yasuto, asdos mata kuliah pengantar algoritma."

Bukan jawaban verbal, pria di sudut tadi hanya memandang lekat-lekat dengan senyum penuh arti menguasai bagian bibir. Tangannya mengayunkan gestur memanggil yang sangat kentara setelah beberapa lama terdiam mengamati.

Melihat Akashi hanya diam canggung dengan wajah bingung, barulah dia bersuara untuk mengomel, "Cepat kemari kau, idiot!"

 _Ukh_. Emosi dari sang asisten dosen tak terelakkan. Tidak hanya mendapat kesan di luar menyenangkan, sosok ini amat menyebalkan. Meskipun begitu Akashi terpaksa menyambut obyek tidak tahu diri yang masih getol melambaikan tangan.

Berhadap-hadapan cukup dekat dengan level pandang berbeda situasi; duduk dan berdiri, Akashi mencoba mengurai impresi alakadarnya.

Rambut gelap terurai panjang melewati bahu walaupun dia berjenis kelamin pria. Matanya sayu dan memiliki kantung seakan kurang tidur, menunjang postur yang terlihat tidak bersemangat (walaupun dia terlihat memiliki massa otot tubuh yang sangat WOW).

"Asisten dosen, eh?" balasnya jutek, " Umurmu berapa?"

—dan sikap sangat kurang ajar. Pria ini belum memperkenalkan namanya tapi sudah berani menanyakan umur pada seseorang yang hirarkinya sudah jelas lebih di atas. Akashi mati-matian meredam kesal.

"Dua tiga,"

"Cih, cuma beda lima tahun. Bukan masalah."

Masalah besar. Akashi sudah memutuskan siapapun di depannya sebagai satu problematika utama di hari kerja pertamanya.

"Aku bahkan belum dengar namamu."

Senyum mengembang di wajah malas. Dan sebuah kedipan, "Oh, Namaku Kiyoshirou. Tapi kau bisa langsung memanggilku _darling_."

 _ **Sinting...**_

Satu umpatan lagi lolos sensor dalam bentang imajiner Akashi. Sang asdos ingin beranjak secepatnya—lalu memeriksa daftar absen kelas untuk memberikan tanda merah banyak-banyak sebagai bentuk _blacklist_ —kalau tidak ada yang tiba-tiba mengunci pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei, lepas!"

Suaranya jelek saat terkekeh, Akashi sampai merasa tersinggung. Rupa-rupanya sang murid jejadian menikmati reaksi asdosnya yang cukup ekspresif, "Aku kan belum mengucapkan salam perkenalan. Setidaknya dengarkan aku sampai selesai, Akashi-sensei..."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mendengar namamu tadi—GYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan refleks plus mundur lima langkah dengan muka memerah sempurna ketika baru saja ada tangan anonoh menyentuh celana depannya. Pakai bonus remasan.

"Ukuran yang bagus. Cocok sebagai pemanas ranjang." terangnya frontal sembari menyeringai mesum. Jauh di depan, Akashi sudah ingin menangis sambil berlari seperti anak gadis yang keperawanannya baru saja dirampok. Untunglah otaknya masih bekerja dan mengingat jelas kalau dia laki-laki berbatang yang sehat dan sempurna.

"K-KURANG AJAR! AKU BISA MELAPORKANMU PADA PIHAK KAMPUS ATAS TINDAKAN PELECEHAN!" si rambut pendek meradang.

 _ **Kampret!**_

Makian ketiga dan yang paling keras bergaung dalam isi kepala.

Sementara yang lebih tua sibuk menjaga jarak, calon muridnya malah sibuk merogoh tas untuk menemukan apa yang dicari yang ternyata sebuah kartu mahasiswa. Dijulurkan benda tersebut ke arah Akashi dengan pose bangga,

"Nama lengkapku Ushimitsu Kiyoshirou, anak dirut kampus ini." senyum yang bersangkutan terlampir kontras dengan air muka di wajah Akashi yang lenyap dari jalur darah,

"—Aku terlanjur menyukaimu, _Sensei_. Jadi kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan tentangku pada ketua yayasan, artinya kau sudah siap kita menikah."

Akashi ingin batal mengajar di hari itu. Dia lebih memilih menangis sambil berlari.

* * *

.

「 _"Let it be a challenge to you," means you're stuck with it._ 」

.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** Kapal kedua yang berlayar dari KNI2. Sampai detik ini author masih berdoa biar KiyoAka ngga ada yang mati sampe akhir #yha

 **R** n **R** maybe? C:


End file.
